


Beautiful Hips

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a bit of a thing for Sam's hips. Sam may call him weird, but he obviously doesn't exactly mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Hips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone--  
> This is yet another older fic being cross-posted from Tumblr.  
> Warnings for explicit wincest, blowjobs, and...a love of Sam's hips? I think that's it.  
> Hope you enjoy.

            Sam sometimes likes to say that he was a pudgy kid, but Dean remembers that time better. Sure, Sam had had the baby fat all little kids had, but what Sam remembers as his really chubby years, Dean remembers as the time just before the growth spurt. Of course Sam was chubby. It’s like his body was waiting, knowing how big it was going to be and just waiting for it to catch up, height-wise.

            Which it did, of course. Sam left for college at six feet, two inches tall and put on two more inches by the time Dean saw him again. And when Dean had picked him up at school, Sam had been thin and lanky, still like a gangly kid.

            That didn’t last very long. Hunting had put some meat on Sam’s bones, and Sam had consciously worked to keep the image of the chubby twelve year old as far away from him as possible.

            To put it simply: Sam was  _built_.

            And Dean likes it. Sure, he likes the bulging biceps and the great set of pecs, likes running his tongue along Sam’s abs and making Sam shiver. But what he likes, what he really likes, is the razor-sharp line of Sam’s hipbones.

            He likes holding them when he fucks into Sam from behind. He likes licking and sucking and teasing at them before blowing Sam. But his favorite thing is to bite them, to leave imprints of his teeth behind, little reminders for Sam of what exactly they did together the night before.

            Sam is asleep now, sprawled out on his back, mouth open as he snores softly. Dean pulls the blanket down to the foot if the bed, allowing him to see all of Sam, and he spreads Sam’s legs a bit, allowing himself to slip between them.

            There are bruises on Sam’s hips, marks left by Dean’s fingers and Dean’s teeth, and he grins at the sight of them, vows to freshen them before they get out of bed for the day.

            He begins to bite along the sharp edge, the perfect cut of Sam’s hip. Sam moans in his sleep, twitches, but doesn’t actually wake. Dean keeps at it, sucking small bruises and biting in more until Sam blearily opens his eyes and shifts.

            “Fuck,” he murmurs, watching Dean work on marking him.

            Sam runs a hand through Dean’s short hair. “You’re a possessive bastard,” he comments, but he says it with a smile, so Dean figures that it’s all okay. Besides, it’s not like he won’t catch Sam checking out the marks in an hour or two.

            “You want me to blow you or not?” Dean asks.

            Sam grunts. “God, yes.”

            “Then shut up and let me work,” Dean says before giving a particularly hard suck.

            Sam yelps and arches his back, the hand in Dean’s hair tugging a bit, but Dean doesn’t mind, just sucks the bruise a little deeper before releasing the skin, grinning at his handiwork. “Like those, Sammy?” he asks.

            Sam makes a whimpering sound that Dean takes to be affirmation, so Dean takes the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth, using his hands to grip those beautiful hips tight.

            “Fuck, Dean…” Sam whimpers, and Dean just takes Sam deeper, takes him to the back of his throat before pulling off, flicking his tongue across the slit before starting the process over again.

            He reluctantly takes one hand off of Sam’s hips so he can get a hand on himself and begin jerking himself off, fast, because he knows Sam isn’t going to last too long like this.

            ‘Dean…” Sam moans, and that’s all he gets out before he comes down Dean’s throat. Dean swallows every drop and then releases Sam from his mouth, pulls on his cock once, twice, three more times before coming all over himself and the bed.

            He lies back beside Sam, propped up on one elbow so he can stare at Sam’s hipbones.

            Sam looks over at him and chuckles. “Weird, man,” he proclaims, but Dean doesn’t care what he says, because Sam’s hips, gorgeous as they are, always look better marked up by Dean.


End file.
